


Just Fuck Buddies

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s as close as I’ll ever get and that’s okay with me.”</p><p> </p><p>In which Harry is a dick when he's oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Buddies

Hermione had been promoted at work and of course that meant a celebratory do. They’d invited all their friends, old ones from school and new ones too.

Harry was bored. He sipped his firewhiskey and surveyed the room.

Luna and Neville were talking Seamus’s ears off. Ron was talking to someone, loudly and quite proudly about his wife’s latest achievements. He smirked at that at least. 

No Harry was still bored. Maybe he could find Malfoy and sneak off into one of the guest bedrooms.

He ducked around a corner before running into a snogging couple. Was that Gin? 

He turned another corner away from the lounge and nearer to the kitchen, Draco  was probably drinking tea like he always did these days. As he approached, he heard noises from inside and stopped short of the door to listen. 

It was Draco alright, with Hermione.

“Are you okay with this really?” Hermione’s stern voice could be heard through any door.

“I am fine Granger, thank you.” God, why did Malfoy always have to be so proper?

“Draco!” She warned. Since when did Hermione call Malfoy, Draco?

“This has been going on for just over a year now and the way it’s going nothing will ever come of it!” Hermione sounded like she was warming for a rant. Harry made to step away from the door and leave them to it before he heard his own name spoken. “Harry doesn’t know does he?”

“No. He doesn’t. I’d rather keep it that way, thank you.” Draco sounded quieter this time. Harry burned to know, what he apparently didn’t know.

“So what? You two will keep skirting around each other like this. Romping around like teenagers?” Hermione sounded mad but not necessarily at Draco. 

“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t love me. He never will but he doesn’t have to!” Draco was the one yelling now. “I am quite happy as I am!”

“Oh Malfoy.” Hermione sighed with concern, “Here drink your tea. Don’t you, don’t you want more? Why don’t you tell him? Maybe it’ll all work out?”

Draco laughed menacingly.

“You don’t know how he is. Whenever we’re together, it’s just a fling for him. A physical thing for him to have fun with. He doesn’t have to worry about dating one of the Chosen-One-Fan-Club members. He goes on with his life, he doesn’t… he doesn’t give a second thought to me.” Draco explained.

A heavy feeling settled in Harry’s stomach and the silence made him clench his jaw anxiously. 

Finally Draco continued, “It’s as close as I’ll ever get and that’s okay with me.”

“Drac0-”

“Come now, let’s go up to your wonderful party. Get really drunk or something.” Draco said and it was all Harry needed to quietly bolt out of there.

 

***

The heavy feeling in Harry’s stomach didn’t go away. In the end he didn’t seek Draco out, he went home early and slept in late the following Sunday. 

By Monday, the feeling was still there and eating away at him. 

Draco loved him. Or well, he implied that he did. That he wanted more than what they had. It was ridiculous, it was. Was it?

Harry tried doing paperwork on Monday but found his mind drifting. He thought of seeing Draco again after the trials (for which he gave character witness for). He was a tiny bit taller but a lot more fit. His hair was longer than it is now and they tried to be civil really. Harry had walked away half hard and with a black eye. A week later and they were rutting up against each other in a Ministry Standard store cupboard.

They’d been fuck buddies ever since. 

Harry had lunch with Ron and returned to his office to find a letter from Malfoy.

 

_ 8 tonight? _ Was all it said. 

 

That night by seven Harry was awash with nerves. He didn’t know how or why but he expected Malfoy to step out of the Floo take one look at him and know that he’d eavesdropped on their conversation.

By seven forty Harry needed to pour himself a firewhiskey to calm himself down and for a while it worked until green flames erupted from his fireplace. 

Draco saw him standing there and his pupils seemed to widen for moment before he pounced on him, kissing him. 

“Started the party early have we?” Draco smirked, tasting the firewhiskey still on his tongue. 

Draco pushed him up against the wall with sure hands and started pulling at Harry’s shirt. He smirked into Harry’s mouth as he did ground his hips up against him.

“Potter, this is usually the part where you start undoing my trousers and taking us to your bed. Potter?” Draco caught his eye, “Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah, bad day is all.” Harry stood there, struggling to find evidence of Draco’s affections. “Bed. Now.” He commanded, but the usual bossy tone he usually invoked when he said this during their sexsapades failed him.

Draco smiled brightly and began undoing his own shirt, bound up the stairs.

Harry watched him go, the echo of Malfoy’s smile cutting into him. 

By the time Harry got up to his bedroom Malfoy was already naked and beckoning him to the bed. 

“I don’t have all night Potter,” Malfoy called to him in his usual leering voice. Except with this new piece of information, Harry saw past the flirtation and saw the need in Malfoy’s eyes. How had he never seen that before?

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his tracksuit pants down to the floor. He never wore jocks on nights he expected Malfoy over, why did he feel like he should have tonight?

“Come here,” Malfoy smiled and Harry did as he was told. 

Malfoy kissed him deeply, pulling him onto the bed with him, as soon as their bodies made contact Harry felt his nerve endings sizzle in contact, glorious bare skin against bare skin. Harry found his hands wander up and down Malfoy’s back and his sides before clumping up tufts of his white blonde hair. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispered gruffly as he usually did but this time is sounded more like a question. 

“Fuck yes.” Malfoy hissed back.

Malfoy went to turn him over onto his belly. They usually switched places, top or bottom or whatever but always on their hands and knees. Tonight, Merlin knows why, Harry lay down on his back. He needed to see Draco. He needed to know.

With Harry on his back Malfoy took a moment, as if figuring out how to proceed. They’d done this plenty of times but it felt new for a moment and Harry’s heart was hammering out of place. 

When Draco finally moved into action it was to take Harry’s legs over his shoulders, to nuzzle his nose against Harry’s balls and lick a wet stripe around his perineum.

Harry bucked at the feeling of Draco’s tongue as he savagely worked Harry’s puckered hole. He lapped, he dove in and out, and sucked kisses around it all until he was probing it in earnest, trying to open it up. 

Harry was confused, his thoughts becoming an incoherent mess, his body shaking in pleasure. His temperature rising, sweat enveloping, his cock aching with precome. 

“Draco, Draco fuck me!” He begged but Malfoy wouldn't relent. He kept working Harry’s hole with his tongue, using his fingers to delve deeper. “Draco, please, please, please...” He was lost in whimpers.

Finally. Finally! Draco rose up and away from him. Harry felt the loss of his body heat more acutely than he ever had before. Harry vaguely heard Draco whisper a protection spell and lubrication charm before returning to him on the bed.

“Are you… are you sure you want to do it this way?” Draco asked, Harry saw the nervousness all over Malfoy’s face. “It would-”

“I’ll be fine Malfoy.” Harry grunted and he watched Draco’s face steal back into a colder veneer. 

He slammed into him hard. Almost angry hard, like they first used to be. Harry clung to Draco desperately as an anchor, his legs locking around Malfoy, his arms locking around each of Draco’s outstretched arms. 

Draco pulled out quickly only to slam into him again causing Harry to cry out. Pain and pleasure seared through him. Harry was used this all by now but he couldn’t help but cry out as Malfoy dove into him again and again and again.

Harry gripped onto Draco’s neck and pulled him down until their bodies were more flush so he could kiss him once more. He explored Draco’s mouth with practised motions, he moaned into his mouth as Draco slowed his motion, and suddenly Harry was lost again. He was lost in the slow drag of Malfoy’s cock as it pulled out against him, as it nudged inside him with persistent force. A small niggling of Malfoy’s hips and Harry was seeing stars. Through those stars was Draco, just Draco. 

Harry felt like was transported in time, as a teenage boy who looked upon his rival as an angel with gleaming white hair. His hard sneer was absent however, replaced by a loving gaze. Harry knew. It was true. It was all true. He could practically feel Malfoy’s heart beat above his own as they moved together, Harry returning the thrusts. Malfoy loved him. He loved him. He-

Malfoy shifted, slipped his hand between them so that he could stroke Harry in time with their thrusts. 

Harry gasped at the added pleasure of Draco’s touch and watched as a small smile danced across his lips. Harry leaned up and kissed him to get rid of it, crooning as they exploded into oblivion together. He decided he didn’t want to know anymore because instead of having sex as they usually did, Harry thinks that maybe they might have just made love.

 

***

“So, not feeling it on the weekend were you?” Draco began as soon as he’d caught his breath and come down from his high. “I was really feeling the blow job in the broom cupboard idea.”

“Malfoy. We can’t do this anymore.” Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, laying there beside him. Staring at the ceiling as to avoid Malfoy’s eyes.

“What?” Draco spat.

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I think it’d be better if we didn’t…”

“Fuck?!” Draco cried suddenly. “You think it’d be better if we didn’t fuck anymore?” Draco cursed under his breath and stole out of the room, presumably taking his clothes with him for not too long after the roar of the Floo sounded and Harry was sure Draco Malfoy was gone.

 

Three days later with a crack of an apparate Hermione appeared on his landing. He strode into the hallway to find her storming toward him.   
_Crack!_ She slapped him before storming back to the apparation point and leaving as she came.

Cradling his sore cheek he supposed he deserved that. 

 

Malfoy wasn’t as well received as Harry was as the saviour. He’d worked his way up through the ranks and had became a potions master, specializing in Healing medicine. Staring at a bottle of Pepper-Up potion he’d bought in Diagon Alley he decided that he was strangely proud of Draco for accomplishing that much.

Harry hadn’t had sex three weeks and was feeling dreadful, Hermione wasn’t talking to him and Ron would only shrug whenever he brought any of it up. 

“Harry do we really need to talk about this again?” Ron whined over coffee.

Harry downed the potion and grimaced, “We haven’t talked about this. You never let me, you always shrug and change the subject.”

Ron caught himself shrugging instinctively before letting out a huge sigh. “Look, mate. Hogwarts, you had this whole thing with Malfoy, alright. So when we found out about this thing with Malfoy, it seemed like it all made sense. Except it didn’t because you decided to be an arse and for god knows reason I find myself up with ‘Mione and a crying Malfoy at god knows o’clock at night. So no, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Harry nearly spat his Pepper-Up back out. “Crying?”

“Fuck,” Ron wiped his face down with his hands. “Just, let it be. ‘Mione will come round. We’ll all get over it alright?”

He had been crying over Harry? Harry’s mind flashed back to the only other memory he had of Malfoy crying and paled a little. 

“Harry, you hear me? I said I need to get back to George. I’ll catch you later?”

“Yeah, sure Ron. Thanks.” 

Harry sat in his chair, blowing on his hot tea until he realized it had long since gone cold.

 

Harry was asleep. He knew he was, but it was the memory kind of dream and he couldn’t pull himself out of it. They had woken up together after a night of solid shagging and Draco’s hair was fanning across the pillow. He turned to him and smiled. He remembered that a part of him wanted to ask him to stay for breakfast. He never did though.

As Harry was pulling on his trousers for another day at work, he figured he had to do something. By lunch he decided he didn’t care what he did as long as his stupid Gryffindor arse got into gear and did it. By the time he was standing in front of Draco’s door he realized he had no plan, no idea and was winging it.

“Oh.” Draco frowned as he opened the door.

“Expecting someone else?” Harry insides instantly fell at the thought.

“No, just. I didn’t expect to see you here. You didn’t ever like fucking here.” Draco spat.

Harry was starting to think this was a bad idea. “Who said I wanted to fuck?”

Draco paled, swallowed visibly before allowing him in, staring resolutely at the floor.

Harry had been here before a few time, he never prefered it, he didn’t mind it. It was sure better than the Manor. Looking around the living area, Harry regretting not getting to know the place better. Everything in here screamed Draco, either Draco or one of those oddities he thought he kept hidden from everyone. Like cooking, that cooking book he’d seen Hermione smuggle him once, Draco was mad for cooking.

“What’s this all about then?” Draco brought him back to reality, his arms folded defensively against his chest.

Fuck. Um…? “Want to go to dinner with me?” Harry scrambled. 

“What now?” Draco breathed disbelievingly.

“Ugh, yeah?” Harry felt a little pathetic.

“Why?” 

“Because people require fuel to function, it’s a basic bodily need.” 

Draco looked at him like he was speaking in tongues and Harry felt lighter for it. “No! Out. Get out. I will not go to dinner with you!” 

“Oh so you won’t eat dinner with me but fucking me senseless is perfectly okay?” Harry flared into anger.

“That’s different! We had an understanding!” Draco rebutted, stepping back for some reason.

“Well that understanding was… broken! Ended? Cancelled?”

Draco laughed, “Ever so eloquent, Potter.”

“Just shut up and go to dinner with me. Please?” Harry smiled, taking a step to Draco now. Edging close enough to cause the blonde alarm.

“Why? Why dinner? Why not a fuck in a Ministry loo? Why not a tumble in your bed and boot out the door? Why-” Harry kissed him quiet. Draco fought himself free enough to gasp but Harry grabbed at his elbows and pulled him closer, caressing them with his thumbs as he kissed him again, as sweetly as he could consciously manage.

“Well, because I think we did everything around the wrong way. I think we should go to dinner and then maybe, if you like me enough we can do the tumble around in bed thing,” Harry smiled pressing his mouth against Draco’s cheek. 

“I can’t, Harry I can’t. Please,” he pleaded in broken whisper and Harry reassured him in another soft kiss.

“Please Draco, please. I don’t- I won’t boot you out. Never again.” Harry whispered, afraid of what everything might mean should Draco say no. Draco had waited, too long too. If he refused him now it was Harry’s own fault. 

“Promise?” Draco whispered barely registering sound. “Promise me you won’t.”

“I won’t Draco. Draco I think I could be f-” Draco kissed him, hard on the mouth, his chest rising with power and passion forcing himself into Harry’s arms. Harry rose to the challenge, meeting him with a forceful tongue, his finger gripping into Draco’s hips.

“Bed. Now.” Draco smiled, his smile freer than he ever had before. 

“Fuck yes.” Harry beamed. 


End file.
